Music Jam 2009
The Music Jam 2009 was a party that was confirmed in the What's New Blog, and it was held between July 17 and 26, 2009. This was the second time Music Jam made an appearance in Club Penguin. DJ Cadence and the Penguin Band made special appearances throughout the event. There was a Members-only Back Stage that players could only access by buying an all-access pass at the Snow Forts. There were concert stages at the Dock, Coffee Shop, Soccer Pitch, Forest, Cove, Ski Village and The Lighthouse. The Beach, nicknamed "Bubble Pop" is a pop and rock theme, the main Stage was at the Dock, The Penguin Band was playing at the Iceberg, Easy Island Music was at the Cove, and the Ski Village had an orchestra. There were also three The Party rooms, the Back Stage, where you could buy instruments from the Music Catalog, the Night Club Rooftop, where you can get a free Boombox, and the Music Maker 3000. The Night Club Rooftop and the Back Stage requires a members-only All-Access-Pass that you could have bought at the Snow Forts. Famous Penguin Appearences *The Penguin Band *Cadence Stage Guide *Coffee Shop - Sparkling Stage *Beach - Bubble Pop *Lighthouse - Play your own instrument. *Ski Village - Orca-Straw *Mine - Musical Icicles *Cave - Floor Piano 3000 *Night Club: Main Music of Music Jam 2008 *Dance Lounge: Music Video Production *Night Club Rooftop: Assorted music, you get to choose by clicking the Music Player 3000 (Most likely made by Gary). *Soccer Pitch - Rock N Roll *Snow Forts - Red vs. Blue, "Battle of the Bands". *The Party - Music Maker 3000. *Forest - Best of the West. *Cove - Easy Island Music *Iceberg - Penguin Band *Pizza Parlor - Rock Hall of Fame Main Stage (Dock) *Days 1-4 - Rock N Roll *Days 5-6 - Bubble Pop *Days 6-7 - Country *Days 7-8 - Sparkling *Days 8-10 - Orchestra Trivia *When asked, Billybob gave a hint. He said: "Next Month's party SOUNDS pretty good." *When you picked up the Green Headphones it says "You have found a Green Headphones", which had a grammar mistake in it. It should have said: "You have found a pair of Green Headphones". Gallery File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-soccer-pitch.png|The Stadium File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-beach.png|The Beach File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-coffee-shop.png|The Coffee Shop File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-cove.png|The Cove File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-dock.png|The Dock File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-forest.png|The Forest File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-iceberg.png|The Iceberg File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-mine.png|The Mine File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-ski-village.png|The Ski Village File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-snow-forts.png|The Snow Forts File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-town.png|The Town File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-underground-pool.png|The Pool File:Club-penguin-night-club-lounge.png|The Dance Lounge File:Light-house-music-jam-2009.png|The Lighthouse Night Club Roof.png|The Night Club Rooftop Construction for the Music Jam 2009 File:DockJam.png|The Dock before the Party. File:ForestJam.png|The Forest before the Party. File:VillageJam.png|The Ski Village before the Party. File:FortsJam.png|The Snow Forts before the Party. File:CoveJam.png|The Cove before the Party. File:BeachJam.png|The Beach before the Party. File:LightJam.png|The Lighthouse before the Party. File:BergJam.png|The Iceberg before the Party. File:CoffeeJam.png|The Coffee Shop before the Party. File:PitchJam.png|The Soccer Pitch before the Party. Other File:Partybanner2.gif|A banner for Music Jam. File:Music jamlogin screen.jpg|The Login Screen. See also *Music Jam 2008 *Music Jam 2010 *Instruments *Back Stage *Night Club Rooftop *Shirts Rock Catalog *Music *Floor Piano 3000 External links * Town Music (.swf) Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Old Events Category:Events Category:Music Jam Category:Parties of 2009